Cleansed with Blood
by ZeBubba
Summary: Hyrule. The one place I don't want to see. Just so happens to be the place I'm heading. Somewhere up there, A goddess is laughing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cleansed with Blood**_

The Crisp morning air was thick with the moisture of fallen rain. The rolling hills extended off to the horizon like a sea of green. A forest outlined the horizon till the eye could see no more. It twisted around the field like a crater, slowly devouring the plains of grass.

Smoke invaded the fresh air as the smell of burnt fire wood drifted lazily over the fields. By the forests edge lay the source of the smoke. A camp fire burned ever so slightly, threatening to give out. By the small makeshift camp lay a man and a horse.

The man was wearing a black tunic that rustled with the breeze. Adorning his shoulders were two daggers that shined brightly in the sun, screaming to be used. Along with a quiver of arrows. Adorning his waist were a pair of two finely crafted scimitars that hooked onto a green sash. He wore matching black cargo pants with pockets running down the side. His boots and gloves were both made up of black chain mail and leather. Both gloves and boots had a pair of knives for each limb.

This figures head was what was shocking. His face would be best described as roguish. His hair was the same as his eyes, White with an unnatural tint of blue. He was not however old, far from it. He was only eighteen years old, but his eyes betrayed any sign of innocence, they looked to be wiser than even the most brilliant of minds. And more hardened than the most bloodthirsty warriors. The scar that ran from the top of his right eyebrow down to the top of his right lip only reinforced that image of the warrior he is.

This mans name was Link.

Link started to stand up his muscles rigid from sleeping on the ground. He was visibly bigger this time around. He gained an extra 5 inches bringing him up 6ft 1 and he bulked up to what looked to be around 250, with not a sign of fat on him.

Link packed up his bed roll and threw it in his magic pouch. It had been a gift from his child hood friend Saria on his tenth birthday. He kneeled down and picked up his massive two handed sword. The blade was four and half feet long but the handle weighed in for another foot. Suffice it to say, He loved this sword. Link strapped it to his back. It looked odd on him being so big. None the less, from the point he picked it up, he never lost a fight since.

"Ya know" the Link said looking to his horse

"She sent me back in time to have a normal child hood, and yet… All I can do is fight"

The horse, Epona, nickered softly.

"I know, I know this probably isn't healthy is it?"

Epona snorted in agreement.

Link Glared at her.

"This is the part where your supposed to disagree with me not snort your approval"

Epona snorted again.

"Yeah well… we should probably get going, were pretty close to the lost woods now"

Epona stared at link as if to ask why they were going back to Hyrule.

Linked looked at her as if reading her mind.

"Were going back cause I've got that damn feeling again. It's like someone's calling your name just out of ear shot or… I don't know its weird"

He turned picking the last of his items up. He sattled Epona. And rode off to the looming forest ahead…

Authors notes

This just a prologue, I haven't written a story in so long so if I'm sucking just give me a few chapters to get the hang of it again. And yes I know its shocking Link isn't wearing tight or green… well actually his belts green but I mean he cant wear all black. And while I was playing the game again (ocarina) no person in their right minds would say those tights are comfortable, and they looked wrong on so many levels. And don't worry. He's only nice to Epona :P


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cleansed With Blood**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_WE MADE IT!" I screamed. The castle crumbled down behind us with unnatural speed. _

_Link looked over at me with a face that described exaughstion. He leaned on his sword as if any movement would most likely knock him over._

_He was bleeding from several spots as he raggedly tried to catch his breath. His eyes followed me as I walked up to him. He said nothing as we looked upon the rubble/. Damn he's hot. No! don't lose focus…_

_I turned to him _

"_Link I" I was cut short as his ears perked up and his finger went up to shush me._

_We looked upon the rubble for another 30 seconds. The air stood still._

"_Link we" this time I stopped. I heard it too._

_Link sheathed his huge sword and whipped out his short version. Cautiously, He took a step forward with his shield raised to his chest._

_The ground rumbled as the remains of the castle shifted about. Bursting through the rubble a man floated in mid air._

"_Goddess damnit… ya just cant make it easy can ya…" I heard link mutter in front me._

_The man started changing, shifting growing till it-_

I awoke with a start. Light flooded the room illuminating it in an ethereal glow. Well actually that might be the see through blue sheets filtering the light. But it still looked cool.

"Oh uhh good morning Princess, I was about to wake you but…" Impa stood by the door "looks like ya beat me?"

I looked over across the room at her.

"Uh yeah I guess…" the dream was already fading but the man in green stuck in my mind as if carved out of stone. He looked so familiar yet I couldn't place him. Oh whatever, He's probably not even real. Besides I can back that up with the fact that he's everyth-

"Princess?" Impa was looking at me quizzically.

I looked at her and realized she had been talking all the while as I was thinking. I scanned my head for possible answers.

"Yeah that sounds great Impa!" I said enthusiastically

Impa looked at me for a second confused.

"You didn't hear a single thing I said did you?"

"Not a word" I replied

She sighed heavily.

"Ok stay with me this time, I said today's one of those oh so rare free days you love so much and listed a bunch of… oh hell it's your free day do what you want"

"_Really now…_ This whole time, I thought those died or something" I said as sarcastically as possible"

"You could have it harder, besides its not my fault you work take that up with your father." she replied in a God-I-really-need-some-coffee-now! Tone

I knew enough to not piss her off when she's in that mood. And although she did have a point about it being harder. I might actually choose hardness over listening to people bitch non stop about their problems. When I was around 10, my father apparently thought I was wise beyond my years. He slapped me behind the judge's mantle and told me to sort out everyone's problems. Personally, I think he just doesn't like judging I've been judging since then and I have to say. I can not even begin to describe how boring it is.

"Now if you'll excuse me princess, I believe its Coffee time!" she said happily

"Yeah go ahead" I said mostly to myself seeing as how she was already halfway down the hall way. At this point, that stuff is an addiction for her… Now as I was alone with my thoughts, that mental picture of the man in green leaning on his huge sword kept popping up.

I got up from my bed and looked around. My room was extravagant but unfortunately made of stone. Of all the insulating materials on the face of this great green planet. Stone was not a personal favorite of mine. So as expected it was pretty damn cold when I got up. I did my usual routine without thinking. Impa came back right as I buttoned the last button. She seemed happier with a mug of the blessed elixir of life; Coffee does wonders to people in the morning.

I sat back down on my bed.

A silence pervaded and although it was not awkward, it felt pretty weird.

Impa looked at me expectantly. I stared blankly out my window.

"I haven't had a free day in so long I don't really know what to do…" I said at long last.

"Every time I give you some suggestion, I somehow get dragged into doing the one thing I rather not" she said while taking sips of coffee in between.

I smiled slightly as she talked. Today was going to be fun…

The air buzzed with magical energy as if the trees were alive with unnatural power. The forest swayed to a song of joyful happiness. A figure on horse back appeared out of the shadows of a log. He looked around to make sure he knew where he was. A fairy lazily floated out of his chest pocket.

The fairy looked around. It flew up to the figures eyes and spoke.

"You sure you know where your going link?

"Sani for the last time, I grew up here I don't get lost." He looked around muttering to himself. Throughout Links travels he never did find Navi, although he found an equally annoying fairy who immediately clinged to him. He didn't mind for some reason though.

"Oh of course now I know where I am!" Link proclaimed.

"Eh whatever let me back into you pocket…" as drifted slowly back to his top right button trying to move it.

"Ugh here…" he said unbuttoning it distractedly

"Just a little farther girl" he nudged Epona on. The grass crunched beneath her hooves as they went through another hollowed out log.

They came out the other side to the site of a pond with a pillar in the middle of it. Looking at the pond brought back memories of the forest temple, mostly of Mido trying to guard it as he yelled at him.

Wait… that yell wasn't imaginary…

He turned around to the sight of the 3 ft defender.

"I said you can't go in there!" Mido shouted resiliently. He crossed his arms in defiance while looking up at link.

Sani popped out of his pocket looking around excitedly.

"Oooh a fight where is it!" she said like a kid in a candy shop.

"Down… There…" I said a little stunned.

Mido looked up at me with a trace amount of shock.

"Are you trying to trick me? How stupid do you think I am? I-"

"Mido I think you are beyond stupid, in fact I feel like you've transcended to a whole new level of stupidity! Now if you would please get out of the way, it'd be a real treat to all of us here" I said with a slight tone of annoyance and reawakened hate. He is just an immature kid but I still have some long standing hate from times long past…

Mido looked shocked, stunned and fearful but still stood in front of the log.

"How do you know my name?" he finally asked.

"I met up with a kid named Link, now I'm not the kind of person to go deal with someone else's grudges. But I can tell you now your making your way up on my list of people to kill. Now if you'd like to hit the highly sought position of #1 by all means keep standing in front of me." I

Mido's already wide eyes took on a shape so big they looked like they might actually just fall out.

"Look, this should have been over a while ago. Will you or will you not let me pass?"

I started eyeing the pond…

"I can not let you through without knowing somebody inside." Mido declared with a fire in his eyes.

I dismounted.

" Well if that's the case…" I looked at the pond again. I thought about picking Mido up and throwing him in and walking through. I contemplated whipping out the ocarina instead… But I should… oh fuck that I like door #1.

I turned back to face Mido.

"Mido how'd you like to go a swim?

Authors Notes ugh its off to a really slow start, I'm sorry, and I can already tell I need to put a lot more descriptive writing in. But now adays the only time I get to write is at 12 so I'm a tired mother fucker and I'm hitting the sack! See ya all later.

Or not, one last note this is not a cross over but I'll be mentioning other lands like Azeroth, Termina, Albion, to name a few. Albion is from the game Fable which kicks some major ass and I would recommend getting if you like Zelda. Azeroth… well at this point you will either know some one or be the one playing World of Warcraft. I might throw in some Diablo 2 but I might not either way I'm logging now so see ya all in a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cleansed With Blood**_

_**AT: Yay! A review!  
**_

**_Mr. Omega: Yeh I can see your point with the Anime link. I couldn't honestly tell ya I haven't watched an anime since… hmmm…. I think 6 years ago. It was right around the time I figured out Dragon Ball Z and Pokemon were getting old, they were fun for a while though._**

**_But either way, don't worry I'll be putting back ground info in just work with me here :D. you get your background info through flashback that'll be strategically placed through out the story. And yeh I really don't want Link to be the same character. I've been reading a ton of fan fiction lately and he's the same in almost all of them. I want Link to be a cold sarcastic guy who's pretty much uncaring to anything but the rupees he earns, and his horse. Keep reviewing me though! I'm an attention whore! _**

_Italics mean flash back or thoughts_

The mounted figure appeared from the hollowed out log leading to the Lost Woods. He scanned around looking at the Village in front of them.

"Sani, I honestly tried to hold back but… I so told you so" The figure smiled from beneath his Hood.

Sani lazily poked her head out the figures pocket. She scanned the area then looked up.

"Link, seriously you woke me up for that? I said you wouldn't find it so you would feel challenged and try and find it faster. It's a classic alpha dog tactic. Now if you will excuse me I still have one hour of sleep I need to get or else I'll be the bitchiest bitch you can bitchly imagine. Good night" She retreated into his pocket illuminating his chest yellow for a couple seconds but faded to the previous black color.

"_Well I guess I walked into that one_…" He thought to himself ._Is bitchly even a word though?_ Link surveyed the village looking for anything different than from when he left all those years ago… He vowed to never come back here again after how he was treated, Especially by Mido. He scowled at the memories that invaded his mind.

_A six year old version of Link appeared in his mind as he relived the memory. Inside his tree house he laid in bed as a fairy flew up to him. Link was still asleep shifting about as if having a bad dream. The fairy turned back around to the door._

"_Mido I don't want to do this." The fairy talked in a hushed voice toward the door._

"_Yes you really do, unless you want to be in the bottle again? Because I could happily oblige." Came the reply. _

_The fairy gulped hard. "I'm sorry Link…" she silently whispered to her self._

"_Link! Wake up!" the fairy yelled._

_The blankets rustled around as a head of dirty blond hair came from underneath. _

_The boy's bright blue eyes registered the fairy and a smile came to his face. He jumped up and sat on his bed. _

"_The Deku tree requested me to be your new fairy Link! Come with me to the Deku tree we need to make it official!" Brandi said in a faked enthusiasm _

"_What's your name?" Link asked excitedly as he threw the sheets off himself and onto the bed. He slipped on his shoes as fast he could._

"_Brandi, My names Brandi" She replied feeling horrible for what was about to happen to the poor kid._

_Link stood up after his boots were on and looked up at her. _

"_Wow that's weird, that's Mido's fairy's name. This'll be pretty awkward when I see him again…" He replied as he started to the door. The light from outside blinded him for a few seconds. A few seconds too many. Down at the bottom of his ladder were a group of Kokiri assembled with Rocks in their hands. Mido stood at the front._

"_I'm sorry Link" Brandi said in a truly apologetic voice._

"_Happy Birthday Link!" Mido yelled as he threw the first rock. It connected with him squarely in the gut knocking the wind out of him. The others threw their rocks, Breaking his arm and giving him a concussion. He crumpled to the deck of his house blacking out before Mido could say anything more._

Link snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered where he was

"I guess I owe Saria a visit, at least she was nice to me." He said to no one in particular. He heard someone screaming behind him in the lost woods. Something about and evil man coming to the village… He recognized Mido's voice as he came nearer.

_Hmmm evil… I like that. Has a nice ring to it. Ugh wait… Sorry Faeroe. _

He turned around as Mido emerged into the scene behind him.

Mido was still screaming till he caught site of Link again.

They stared awkwardly at each other for a while.

"Did you like your swim?" I said at long last with deadly seriousness. I knew Mido hated Water; he had unnatural fear beyond human comprehension for it. I smiled remembering how I tied him to the pillar in the middle of the pond.

"Please sirs don't hurt me!" Mido put his arms up as if surrendering. "Please just don't hurt me or my friends." Motioning to the village.

I looked at him grinning half crookedly.

"You see that's the thing Mido, You don't have any friends, you never did. I could bet my horse and two arms you don't and probably never will. Really, try searching deep into your heart… well actually mind, I sorta forgot you don't that thing most people call a heart, but its ok cause I don't either." I said

"That's not true I have Brandi!" He shouted hurt and desperate.

I looked down into my jacket pocket, it's remarkable what Sani could sleep through…

"Ooooh yes Brandi" I said looking at Brandi she looked at me as if try to tell me I-don't-know-who-you-are-or-how-you-know-me-but-please-leave-me-out-of-this.

"How many times have you put her in a bottle? I mean seriously she stays with you because the Deku tree told her to. I have no doubt in my mind if she were free of you she would be gone before you could turn your head to check her loyalty. And as for your friends…" I laughed a loud at this part "they only decided to join in on your rampages against me because they saw what you did to me and really really didn't want to end up next to me." As I finished my long winded rampage of words he was looking at me with a mixture of confusion, flat out fear and a nice touch of Sorrow. Wait… Sorrow? Through out my rambling Sani decided to wake up. She flew up to my ear and whispered.

"Umm Link you sort of just slipped your Identity, you know I think he caught that that little part, especially seeing as you said me at 3 times…" _ugh… Why do I keep talking to this kid? Why can't I just let it go…_

"Your… Link?" he stammered with face full of confusion.

_I had no idea how to answer that. I could threaten… I could just fess up. Or I could cover myself, saying I was thinking of something else while saying that… no that wouldn't fly as much as I hate this kid he's smart… Well as usual I'm taking Door #1._

"No" I said flatly, "Now I'm losing my patience yet again, and if you'd like I could throw you back in the pond or you can run back into the lost woods. Goddess knows you could use the bath… I said as coldly as possible.

With a face full of fear he ran. Brandi stayed behind. She turned to me

"You really are Link aren't you?"

I took off my hood allowing my Silvery Blue hair and eyes to become visible. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Physically yes, but… that whole area where most people have hearts, you know that part right here?" I pounded my chest to make the point clear. "That little part of me went away after 2 years of this business." I said dead serious. I was being sarcastic and everyone knew but at the same time, I really wasn't kidding.

When I left Hyrule I was youthful, hopeful, energetic and loving life…

After 7 years though I… I saw too much. They say it takes 20 years of peace to make a man but only 20 seconds of war to break one… in this case 17 years but… the saying still applies…

Brandi was still looking at me, in a pleading gaze.

"Please help me; you can talk to the Deku Tree for me! I can't be around Mido anymore! Please! I'm begging you!" she said with the utmost misery in her.

That actually sort of hit me by surprise. It really shouldn't have though; I haven't met a soul here who doesn't like Mido. I looked around; the kids were just getting up and out of their houses. They would notice me soon and start gathering around the mystery visitor.

Brandi was still looking at me.

I felt like I should help her… Now that was a new feeling…Definitely one that doesn't come around often…

"Yeah sure follow me; I guess I should talk to the tree anyways." I said at long last.

"Thank you so much! I know you really don't like me for what I did to you with Mido… But I really want to say I'm sorry, I really had no choice." She said with genuine sorrow.

I felt myself smiling a little as we rode down the hill toward the village. The Kokiri were poking their heads out of their houses with curiosity. _I couldn't imagine how many people actually made it to the village. I'm guessing the numbers were close to about 0…now that I think about it I don't they've really even seen horses before either. _

I passed the shop riding into the deku tree grove the kokiri's were already gathered in a group pointing and whispering. We entered the huge grove. There in the middle stood the Deku tree huger now than he was 7 years if you could believe it…

"Welcome Link, I knew you'd come back. It was your destiny." The Deku tree said, I always wondered how he talked when his mouth never moved….

"Great Deku tree let me stop you right there, I mean this with all due respect since your one of the few people who kept me going when I was in this hell hole. You know I don't believe in destiny at all, I came back because-

"You felt a calling…" the tree finished for you. "Us normal people usually call that destiny but however it works in your head I have still yet to figure out"

Goddess damn I love this tree. I couldn't help myself from grinning like an idiot, I love sarcasm…

"Well as much as I'd like to say I came back here to see you, you always taught me not to lie… Brandi here doesn't like Mido. I can't blame her and I think you can't either. The kids a straight up asshole. I don't really know how this works but she wants to be free or separated."

The Tree thought on it for a minuet.

"Is this how you really feel Brandi?"

The Fairy timidly shook her head yes. As to reinforce her decision she talked out loud.

"Yes great Deku Tree it really is." She replied with a new confidence in her voice.

"Well Brandi I cant reassign another Kokiri to you, it's against the law of nature. Which means you'll have to bond yourself to another partner that's of non Kokiri blood for you to come back here." The Tree shifted his eyes to me… I think I see where this is going…

Sani, who had been surprisingly quite, for the past hour shrieked with Joy.

She started talking in a speed I really couldn't comprehend to Brandi who actually was able to match her speed. Well they seemed to hit it off pretty well… I didn't hate Brandi, but with two fairy's hovering about, things are definitely not going to be as quite as they used to be.

"Ok I get it you want me to take her." I said resigned "but only under one condition."

The Deku tree responded curiously "Yes link?" although I think he knew what I was about to say.

I smiled a cruel smile.

"You can't give Mido a fairy for another ten years…"

**_Authors Notes: Well guys this chapter doesn't seem right, neither did the other two but… I've rewritten it 3 times now and it's gonna stay! And about Link being huge and all powerful, well he has been fighting for 7 years now nonstop… and the fact that I made him at least double his weight and length. I know some of you are screaming why! But I didn't like Link so small, I mean he's the best damn fighter in Hyrule. Besides in ocarina he was sleeping for 7 years. I get the feeling his muscles wouldn't have grown while he was asleep. Any ways don't worry I know he's changed and I'll be explaining in chapters to come about why and how._**

**_As you can tell I really don't like Mido…he's kind of high on the list of people I don't like._**


End file.
